The King and His Seductress
by Lionstar34
Summary: Alex finds Gia crying right before a show and consoles her. And things escalate quickly. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N What's happening forum? Anywhore, this is intended to be a one-shot, but on request, it can escalate into a full blown story. But only on request. If and when five people request it, I will continue this. Alright, on with the story!

Warning!: This story will contain sex. Hot, dirty, filthy sex. Don't like don't read. Just don't bring your bitchy whiny ass to me if it offends you.

Disclaimer: I own not a fucking thing in accordance to Madagascar. DreamWorks does. Now leave me the fuck alone.

"Yea! We did it!" Alex cheered and high-fived Marty as they landed in the original location where the circus was supposed to take place. They still had to do a show to gain money, but none of the animals were tired in the slightest. An amazing feat considering the effort everyone put in to defeat Dubios.

"Alright people we're still your owners. Now get to work!" Skipper yelled at the circus animals who quickly scurried to obey their owner's orders. "We have a show to do!"

"So Gia, you ready to do some trapeze _americano_? Gia?" Alex looked around for her. The Jaguar was nowhere to be seen. "Hey Vitaly, you seen Gia?"

"No. Why? She missing?"

"Uh, yea. And we can't do this show without her. Find that Jaguar!" Alex told the animals.

"Yes sir!" They answered in unison.

"I'll look outside," Alex told them, pointing with his thumb to his destination.

S

"Gia! Gia! Where are you?" Alex yelled into the night. No answer. "Damn," he cursed under his breath. He just stood there for a while, listening for any sign of the Jaguar. He heard it almost instantaneously.

The sniffling of a crying cat. Alex followed the sound around the tent until he saw Gia, leaning against a tree, and crying. Her face was buried into her hands.

Alex walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Big mistake. Gia grabbed Alex's hand and spun him around pinning him to the tree by his neck. "Whoa, be cool. It's me. Alex."

"Alex? What are you doing out here?" she asked. "Where you spying on me again?"

"No, no, no! The show is about to start and I-that is we-can't do it without you. Why were you crying?"

"Oh, me? No reason," she began to walk to the tent, still sniffling to get her tears under control, her tail moving around uncontrollably.

Alex narrowed his eyes. He knew that she was lying.

Grabbing her shoulder's he turned her around. But he was met with a surprise. Gia kept spinning toward him, until she was right in front of him, and pressed her small lips against his.

Alex's eye's widened. "Mph! Gia!" he tried to muffle through the kiss.

She pulled away, hurt in her eyes. "What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"No! No, it's just, I always thought Vitaly had a thing for you," he stated nervously, pressing two fingers together.

Gia laughed. "No! Oh Alex, your so funny. We all have agreement. Circus like family. No inter-circus relationships," she wiggled her finger for emphasis. "Vitaly is more like overprotective dad than a potential mate. Just as Stephano is like brother to me."

"But, I'm circus. So...?" His finger's pointed from Gia to him repeatedly.

Gia put herself close to him once more and traced his large chest muscles. "You don't count. You're the owner."

Alex knew she was making excuses but he wasn't about complain. "Okay, I see. But that still doesn't explain why you kissed me," Alex asked, knowing full well why she did.

"Really?" Gia asked sarcastically.

"Kidding. Come 'mere" Alex pulled her chin up to his lips with his large paws and began to kiss her passionately. Placing his hands on her tiny waist, he picked her up and leaned her against the tree without breaking the kiss.

Gia's arms, which were previously around Alex's neck, began to move south as their kiss got more intimate, their tongues battling each other for dominance in their partner's respective mouths. Her arms ran along his back, gently raking her claws along his fur leaving small grooves in her wake.

But when she drifted a little too low, Alex stopped kissing her and pushed her away. But only slightly. Gia groaned. "What now?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, you see..." he trailed off.

"Do you not find me attractive?" Gia asked, offense written on her face like a tattoo.

"No! No, you're very beautiful," he told her, taking her miniscule paws into his gargantuan ones. "It's just..." he groped for the words.

"Are you not ready?" she suggested.

"No, I'm just worried if your just doing this because of your heat and not because you like _me_," he said nervously. He flinched, fearing a blow that did not come.

A look of shock was plastered on Gia's face. "How did you know I was in heat?" she asked, a look in her eyes that said, _Tread carefully. _

"Well, I'm a male. It's hard to miss. It's kinda hard to explain," he tried, rubbing the back of his mane.

"Oh. I see." She put her hands down low, as if to cover herself up. "Am I that obvious?"

"No! It's just, a thing that all males have wired into their system," Alex explained.

"Okay, but Alex, I do like you for _you. _Your the one who taught me Trapeze _Americano! _You taught me about fur power! You showed me everything I know. You're the one I choose."

"Well... alright then. If your sure-" he was cut off as Gia pressed her lips to his once more.

After a minute of passionate kissing, they broke and Gia whispered, "I am,"

"Good. Cause so am I." This time, it was Alex who initiated the kiss.

Gia resumed her raking of his back, while Alex placed his paws on her waist and began to move them up and down slowly. Gia moaned loudly into the kiss, the sheer feeling of his paws against her fur sending her into ecstasy. But what Gia didn't notice, was that Alex's hands were going further up each time.

So when she felt something flick her nipple, she clamped her mouth to keep from screaming out, trapping Alex's tongue in the process. "Mm! Gia!" he said, trying to pull his tongue out of the jaguar.

She looked at him with shock and quickly released him. "Oh Alex, I'm so sorry."

"Nah, think nothing of it. Now, where were we? Oh yea, some where right... here," he said, ending with another flick of Gia's right nipple.

"Oh, Alex," Gia sighed, pressing the lion's face to her chest with startling strength. But Alex wasn't gonna complain. Mainly because it gave him ample chance to clamp onto her left tit with his mouth.

"Alex!" Gia moaned. Alex began to suckle Gia's left tit, and massaged the other with his paw, his palm rolling over the now hard nipple. Every so often, he would flick her left nip with his tongue, sending shiver's down Gia's spine.

Gia leaned against the tree for support. She didn't know if her legs would have the strength to hold her up by themselves if this continued as it is now. And she sorely hoped it did.

Alex, never one to disappoint, could smell Gia's arousal in the air, the source coming from her moistening loins. Alex removed one hand from her breast, but because of his increased stimulation of her other, Gia didn't notice, and moved it down to his object of interest.

His finger's lightly brushed over her pussy, and Gia bit into Alex's mane. Alex continued to brush them lightly, his finger's never lingering, never actually touching her.

Gia moaned loudly. "Oh Alex," she breathed.

Loving hearing Gia say his name like that, he picked up the heat (pardon the pun) He began to run his finger up and along the length of her now dripping slit. He continued to suckle her teat, but his main focus was on her pussy now. Gia began panting and purring in pleasure.

"You like that Gia?" he asked her, without releasing her boob.

Gia smiled down at him. "Silly Alex. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"No," he muffled as he resumed his suckling, his fingers running along the length of Gia's slit.

Releasing Gia's nipple from his mouth, he began to kiss her once more. "Alex," she moaned into the kiss. "Why'd you stop?"

"So I could kiss you," she looked at him like he was gonna need a better excuse than that. "and so that I could do this." Alex finished as he inserted a finger into her pussy. Gia's claws dug into Alex's fur as Alex began to pump his finger in and out of her. Good thing Alex has thick fur.

Bending his legs, Alex crouched down until he was right in front of her dripping pussy. He gently blew on it, sending shivers down Gia's spine. "Alex," she purred.

Alex grinned and was about to begin his feast when Gia grabbed Alex's head and pressed his face into her for him.

Alex grabbed onto Gia's ass for support. Giving her firm ass a few quick squeezes, he began to eat Gia's pussy. He started by licking her slit slowly, from base to clit, lingering on the small nub for a little bit.

Gia's paws were no longer on Alex's head, bug digging into the tree, in an attempt to keep from screaming out. Alex slowly inserted his tongue into her dripping snatch. He found the taste to be very good.

So once he had a taste, he couldn't stop. He began to dig, scoop, lick and everything else in order to get her sweet honey. With new found passion he tried to get her to cum.

And it worked like a charm. "Alex, I'm cumming!" Gia breathed loudly, her purrs now vibrating almost her whole body.

Alex wasn't deterred by this news however, and continued to eat out the jaguar. Gia pressed his face into her groin as Alex was met with a crashing wave of her love juices. And Alex, being the hungry lion he was, greedily drank every drop.

Once she was done coating Alex's face with her cum, she lay against the tree, panting. "Um, Gia?" Came Alex's muffled voice as he tapped her thigh.

"Oh, Alex! I'm so sorry," she said, releasing him from her death-grip against her pussy. But then she got a huge grin on her face. Here, let me make it up to you."

Gia spun Alex around and pressed him against the tree as she began to squat as Alex did.

"Um, Gia?" Alex asked, nervous.

But Gia wasn't listening. She was awestruck in Alex's magnificent dick. Standing at a full nine inches with enough girth to prevent her from getting her hand around it, it truly magnificent. A dick fit for a king.

"Yes Alex?" Gia asked, her voice filled with lust.

"Well, it's just that..." but he trailed off.

"I'm sure I can handle it. Now just stay there and enjoy it," she said, poking him in the chest with out moving her gaze for emphasis.

"If you say so."

"I do," Gia grabbed onto his cock and was right. She couldn't even get her whole hand around it. Beginning to stroke his massive rod, she heard the tree crack as Alex dug his claws in the tree. _Man, he is so easy to please, _Gia thought.

Gia continued to stroke him, occasionally giving the head a lick or two, until she saw a large drop of pre on the tip. It was larger than most, but Gia didn't give it a second thought. The jaguar decided now would be a good time to up the ante.

Steeling herself, she leaned forward and attempted to take him into her tiny mouth. And with a bit of stretching, she finally popped the head in. "Holy shit Gia," Alex moaned.

Alex pulled off of Alex's dick with a loud pop, her eyes widening in shock. "Alex! Did you just swear?"

"Uh, yea. It's kinda a bad habit I developed in New York. I don't do it around the gang, but in my own time, I find it relieves the tension," he explained.

"Oh, damn it!" she exclaimed as she realized that she'd have to work to get Alex in her mouth again. "Your right that does help," she told him with a grin.

"See?"

Gia opened her mouth as wide as she could and with some more difficulty, popped him back into her mouth. Gia moaned around his cock, loving the taste of his precum. It also succeeded in sending pleasuring vibrations through his fuck stick.

Gia pressed her face further, taking in inch by inch of his massive rod. Each new inch bringing her further discomfort and pleasure. But she still pressed on, wanting to taste all of him.

Alex's mouth hung open in a silent moan, his eyes glued to the alluring sight of Gia's tiny mouth stretched around his dick. That picture alone almost made him blow his load right then.

But he withheld for both his and her pleasure. Because he was just caring like that. So he gripped the tree tighter, the feint sound of sucking pervading the air behind the splinters breaking under the force of Alex's claws.

"Oh fuck Gia, please don't stop," Alex pleaded.

Gia made a sound that sounded like, "Why would I stop?"

Alex placed one paw on Gia's head, but didn't push, but rather let her go on at her own pace. Gia felt the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat about seven inches in. She began to literally try and swallow Alex's dick, the back of his throat pulling in his head.

That proved to be too much for Alex. "Gia, I'm cumming!" Alex grunted.

A muffled, "do it," came from Gia.

"No, Gia. You don't understand. I cum a lot, TOO LATE!" he screamed as he shot the first string of cum. It filled Gia's cheek like a balloon. She tried to pull of but couldn't in time for the next shot, over flowing her mouth, some spilling onto Alex's dick and the grass.

Once Gia did get pulled off, she swallowed as much as possible, the rest being shot onto her chest. After almost half a minute of cumming, painting her normally orange chest white, and turning her blue necklace into a pearl necklace and coating her face in cum,, Alex finally came down from his orgasmic high.

"Holy shit Gia. I'm so sorry," he said after seeing her upper body.

Gia just sat there for a minute, a complete pokerface on. But then she licked her face and burst in to a laughing fit, her purrs so loud, I bet they could be heard from the tent.

"Do not be sorry Alex. You taste very good, no?" she wiped some off her face and shoved it into Alex's mouth.

Alex promptly spit it out. "No. Not good. We don't eat our own cum in America," he explained.

Gia shrugged, making some cum all to the floor. "Oh well, more for me then," she began to excitedly eat the cum off of her and Alex.

"GIA!" came Vitaly's voice from around the tent.

"Shit," Gia and Alex swore simultaneously. Gia began to speed up her cleaning, just in time for Vitaly to come around the corner.

"There you are. Good job finding her Alex," he said in his gruff voice.

"Yea, New Yorkers are good at finding things," Alex chuckled nervously.

"Come on. We have show to do." Vitaly turned away.

Alex gave Gia a sharp slap on the ass as the Tiger moved out of earshot. Gia gave a small squeal in surprise.

Vitaly turned. "You say something Gia?"

"No, I'm fine." Vitaly shrugged and continued on his way.

Gia gave Alex a glare. _Next time,_ she mouthed.

Alex just grinned continued merrily on his way, eagerly awaiting what was to come.

A/N So, how'd I do?! Course I killed it. Any way, leave your reviews and suggestions in the review box below. vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Peace, Love, and Hair Grease,

Lionstar,

out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N What are the odds? I'm actually updating this story!? I bet I'm giving you a heart attack right now. Anyways, since so many of you wanted to watch this story grow, I am writing this as a sexy and epic conclusion to a great story. Please, continue to review and tell me your ideas, and I will take them to heart. Also, if you hadn't noticed, I changed my name from Lionstar09 to Lionstar34. To those of you who are familiar with the rules of the internet, you understand the reference. For those of you who don't, Rule 34 says that if it exists, there is a porn of it. So that's what I'm here for. If you have a request on what I should do next, and I like your idea, I will give it a shot. But please, for the love of whatever god(s) are out there, do not, DO NOT! Request any at all Male x Male stories. Nothing against gays or anything, I just can't write it. Sorry, not good at it so sorry to anybody I offended. Anyways, on with the King and his Sexy Seductress.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in accordance to Madagascar.

"Oh Alex!" Gia squealed as Alex continued to pump her pussy over and over again. Gia began to pant loudly and slightly wince each time the lion's massive thrusts his her hips. No matter how many time they had sex, Gia didn't ever think she could fully handle his massive member. Hell, it had almost been two years now and she was still almost as tight as a virgin.

Alex grunted as Gia's tight pussy clamped on his member, her juices coating his cock once more, lubricating it further and allowing his member to slip in and out easier. "Gia, I'm cumming," he managed to get out.

Gia stroked his cheek as he continued to pound her tight cunt. "Please Alex, I need it," she said, sounding extremely sexy.

"Oh shit! GIIIIAAAA!" Alex roared as he bottomed out in her and shot string after string of hot cum into her womb.

"AAALLLLLEEEEXXXXXXX!" Gia screeched as she felt her womb being filled to the brim. He could already see her small stomach expanding slightly as he shot cup after cup deep into her. Another orgasm ripped through her small body, her limbs flailing wildly as she felt white hot pleasure course through her.

Once their orgasms died down, Alex rolled off of the small jaguar, her stomach expanded so that she looked three months pregnant. And if Gia had learned anything in the past year, she probably was. It seemed like every time Alex came in her, she got pregnant. They currently had three kits, a two male Jaguars and a female Lion cub. All three of them as rowdy and rambunctious as their uncle Marty.

It was nice to have some fun on their own when the zebra took them off their hands. But there was something that she had noticed throughout their two years of being mates. And she wanted to rectify that now.

"Hey Alex?" she whispered into the feline's mane.

"Yes my spotted lover?" Alex asked huskily. He slowly rubbed his still hard member against her slightly swollen belly. Gia moaned slightly at his simulations. She loved being filled deeply with his cum.

"There's something I want to try."

Alex groaned. "Again?

Gia giggled. He always groaned when she wanted to do something new. Of course he always enjoyed it, but still. It was kinda cute the way he hated change. "I want you to make love to me," Gia said.

Alex chuckled. "What do you think I've been doing the past two years?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

"Having sex with me. And don't get me wrong. I love it. Oh god do I love it," she shuddered, her hands running down her face in bliss. "But I want you to make love to me now. And that means, no rough thrusting, no dirty talk, nothing too nasty or dirty. Got it?" She bopped the lion on the nose.

Alex grinned. "Alright fine," he said, trying to sound irritated but he just couldn't stay mad at the jaguar. And she knew it too. He rolled on top of the small jaguar once more. Alex looked into Gia's eyes. He closed his and Gia did the same, their faces moving close to each other. And from that moment on, the two lovers would never be the same.

The sparks of passion flew between them as their lips moved ever closer to each other. Their lips colliding in a flurry of passion and ecstasy. The two feline's had kissed before, but this was a completely new feeling for the both of them.

Alex felt like a new lion. He knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that Gia was the only animal he would ever love. Nobody else could ever come close to her in his heart. He loved Gia, with all of his heart. And then some. And nobody. Nobody. Could ever take that away or tell him any different.

Gia had only ever experienced this much joy when her kits were born. Not even when Alex had first taken her virginity had she experienced this much pleasure. If this was just the beginning, maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this.

The two continued to share the most passionate kiss ever experienced by any animal ever, according to them. Alex began to slowly stroke Gia's sleek fur, her spots slowly being covered and revealed by his roaming paw. Gia moaned as she felt Alex's hand wander around her body, leaving gentle strokes on her breasts, but never lingering.

Alex broke their kiss and looked into Gia's eyes. "I love you so much Gia," Alex said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Gia smiled. She was the happiest jaguar in the world. "I love you more, my Alikay," she said, using his real name.

The two resumed kissing as Alex slowly lowered his hips, his member resting against Gia's womanhood. Gia gasped. His member's size still surprised her. The massive appendage gently prodded against the jaguar's sacred entrance. He broke the kiss and locked eyes with her. And in that moment, the two lovers sparked a bond between them that nobody, Marty, Vitaly, an army, nobody, could break. It was a bond of passion. A bond of trust and humiliation. A bond of pain and pleasure. Of ups and downs, of hate and lust. But most of all, it was a bond of love. Eternal, unconditional, and never wavering, no matter how slight, love. And both of them knew it. Gia smiled and stroked Alex's cheek as he slowly pushed into her tight entrance.

No matter how many times they had sex, she had always been tight as a virgin. Alex didn't think she'd ever become loose. Not that he was complaining. And neither was Gia. She loved the feeling of the stretch, and now was no exception. As Alex pushed into her, she could literally feel her walls push open to accommodate her intruder. Gia gripped the sheets as her lover slowly pushed into her. Alex closed his eyes as he felt immense pleasure. While he would normally thrust in quickly and mercilessly pound her, this time he chose to slowly, almost unbearably so, penetrate her.

Gia gasped as Alex continued to slowly push into her hole, his massive member pushing her walls apart so as to allow more access. About five inches in, he stopped and looked once more into the jaguar's eyes. They sparkled with delight. Alex smiled and bent down to kiss her, their lips colliding gently like magnets.

Gia moaned into the kiss as Alex began to slowly push in farther and farther, his member becoming slowly encased in her tight orifice. The hot, wet walls of her cave began to clench on his manhood as Gia gasped and a wonderful orgasm overtook her. The sheer pleasure of the climax made her shudder.

Alex gasped as he tried to desperately hold in his orgasm. He succeeded and continued to push further in, going slowly and enjoying every minute of his members encasing. Gia gasped and smiled with happiness as her lover sank into her.

Gia was thrown into yet another orgasm as he prodded against her cervix and continued to push through. Her walls began to spasm and grip his manhood as her juices flowed from her cavern. Alex clenched his teeth and continued to push through, his orgasm threatening to break surface. He managed to hold it in as he stretched her inner walls, her womb splitting as the lion plowed on.

Gia smiled largely and she threw her head back and began to pant as Alex bottomed out in her. He grinned and released his orgasm, shooting his cum deep inside of her. The feeling of his baby-juice entering her threw the jaguar into her fourth orgasm of the night. Alex continued to shoot string after string of cum into her womb, expanding her belly farther. Her stomach continued to grow as Alex pumped his cum into her.

Her cave clenched and milked his manhood for his cum, squeezing him and forcing more and more of the thick white liquid into it. Gia smiled and looked deep into his eyes as he began to slowly pull out, his cum still spurting into her every now and then. Her cervix closed as he exited her womb, trapping all of his cum in her.

The two felines collided in a kiss once more, the sparks of passion flying in their mental space. Love flying through the air like Marty out of a cannon, Alex exited until his head was the only part of him encased. Another slow thrust and he was bottomed out once more, some of his cum escaping her stomach. Gia bit her lip to keep from screaming Alex's name. Another orgasm ripped through her, her body spasming and she grabbed onto the lion's back to keep from flailing. Alex slowly removed himself completely from her.

"Alex, what are you doing?" she asked him, all but protesting his retreat.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it," Alex grinned at her. Looking down, he noticed his member was slick with both his and her cum. He looked back up at her and grabbed her head as he pulled her into yet another passionate kiss. Now it was his turn to try something new. Something he had been to scared to try before now, but he had gained the courage to try.

He pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, Gia the Amazing Flying Jaguar," he joked, using the name he heard her call herself.

Gia sighed. "You're never gonna let me forget that are you?" she asked, smiling.

"Nope."

"Well I love you, my King of New York," she whispered in his ear. Alex shivered.

"Now there's something I want to try."

"Oh? You? You never want anything new."

"Yea but until now I was too scared to try. But, um, do you mind if...um...," he stuttered.

"C'mon. Get on with it."

"If I stick it in here?" he asked, prodding his tip against her asshole.

Gia gasped, all thoughts of making love thrown out the window as the sick thought of Alex's massive dick spreading her asshole invaded her mind. "Oh my god please Alex. I would love nothing more that that."

Alex smiled, glad she agreed. This had been a secret fantasy of his for quite sometime. The lion captured her lips in another kiss. Gia gladly accepted the intrusion and began moaning, spurring Alex on. He grabbed her hips and pulled her upwards, giving his member better access to her tight hole.

Gia couldn't wait any longer. "Oh Alex, please. Put it in. I need it, please," she pleaded, her begging voice singing in Alex's ears.

Alex smiled and kissed her once more, his tip resting against her anus. He slowly pushed his hips forward, but she was too tight. "Hold on my dear," he warned, before thrusting sharply in, barely managing to pop his head in. The tightness of her sweet rosebud nearly threw Alex over the edge. But he managed to hold on. Gia, however, was thrown into a mind-blowing orgasm, her body flailing and thrashing as her ass was split by Alex's head.

Alex gripped the feline tightly as she rode out her orgasm. After a minute of hard breathing for the both of them, Alex began to push farther in her back door, his cock spreading her virgin ass to it's limit. Gia continued to gasp out and Alex grunted as he tried (and succeeded) to push his king sized dick into her anus.

"Oh Alex," Gia gasped. "Please go faster. Harder!" she demanded.

Alex looked skeptical. But he soon complied and picked up speed and power, until he was balls deep in her ass. Gia lost it once more. This time, however, she grabbed onto the King and held him close making his cock go even deeper into her tight hole. She immediately knew she preferred vaginal, but she could definitely get used to this. Especially when she didn't want to get pregnant. Relinquishing his hold on the Lion, she lay back once more. She stroked the his cheek. "Go on. I'm fine, really." Gia convinced him.

Alex grinned down at his tough lover. Not very many people had the determination of the jaguar beneath him. Just one more ting to add to the growing "Reasons I Love Gia" List. He slowly pulled out, making Gia gasp before thrusting slightly back in. He continued to do this, slowly building up tempo and power into his thrusts until he was furiously pounding Gia's tight ass, the jaguar moaning shamelessly.

Alex continued to fuck her in this position, his face contorted in pleasure and Gia's eyes closed and her mouth open and panting as her ass was brutally battered by Alex's dick. The lion grabbed Gia's tiny waist in his massive paws and without stopping his ruthless assault, he flipped her over and placed her on her hands and knees. He continued to pound her from behind, his cock stretching her pussy what seemed like a mile wide. But this only brought more pleasure to the jaguar as she thrust her hips back to meet his thrusts, her butt shaking enticingly with each strike. Alex let a primal roar as he continued to thrust roughly into his lover's ass, the jaguar letting loose a series of rapid fire Italian. He didn't know what she was saying, but he couldn't be bothered to ask her as his pleasure sensory was overloaded when Gia clenched her ass muscles on his cock.

Alex's hips were a blur as he pounded her pussy ruthlessly, the common sense area of his brain turned off as he cared not how good it felt for Gia. Luckily, he didn't have too as the jaguar was lifted to a level of pleasure no feline (Except Tigress, Song, and Kioko ;) had ever felt before while Alex continued to pound her tight ass harder and harder, Gia thrusting back to meet him.

Alex flipped her over once more and without missing a beat, she began to ride his cock on her ass, his member reaching even further in this new position. Alex reached up and grabbed Gia's bouncing tits, squeezing them and tweaking her nipples causing small amounts of milk to leak from her nubs. Ever since she had kits her boobs kept getting bigger until they were a handful, even in Alex's massive paws.

Now, her ass was stuffed full of massive cock and her tits were being assaulted just as rough. And she was loving every fucking minute of it. Always one to enjoy rough sex, she screamed out as she orgasmed, her pussy spraying it's juices on the lion's abdomen. She literally rode out her orgasm, clenching her ass muscles on his dick in the process. Gia's face was literally the picture of a fucked stupid bitch as Alex began to thrust up into her, their hips meeting with a loud smack.

Gia plastered a look of sheer pleasure on her face, Alex's face contorted as he tried to desperately hold back his pending orgasm. But he knew he couldn't hold back much longer, her tight ass was proving way too irresistible to prevent himself from spraying her intestines with his cum. Alex grunted as his cock continued to be constricted by her tight anus.

Finally, Alex couldn't hold back anymore. "Gia!" was all the warning she got as he shot his first glob of spooge in her ass. Gia moaned as his cock expanded in her ass and his hot seed painting her shit-hole white. Gia smiled like the happiest woman in the world, and no one could convince her that she wasn't. The continual feeling of being filled by his cock-juice, the feeling of being filled to the brim, nay, overflowing, to the point of expanding her stomach even further.

Gia moaned as an other orgasm ripped through her, her body slamming down one final time on him as both of them rode out their orgasm. Alex continued to shoot into Gia's slowly expanding abdomen and Gia's juices squirted on his. Once their orgasms finally died down, Gia collapsed on top of Alex, the both of them basking in the afterglow of their amazing experience. Two new things in one day, Alex thought his head was gonna explode. But first, he had one last job to do.

He picked Gia up and slammed her against a wall, not actually hurting her, but showing her the dominant side of the lion. He grinned and nuzzled his neck into her neck, Gia purring in pleasure. "C'mon mister. Finish what you started or else," she threatened, but Alex knew he was going to finish, and she knew he would never hurt her.

Alex rubbed his body against Gia's, her fur matted with sweat from the exertion. He sandwiched his dick in her ass crack, jerking himself off using her ass. Grinning, he lowered himself and switched from her ass crack to her pussy folds. Rubbing against her soaking orifice, he moaned out, his matching Gia's. "Please Alex. Don't tease- oh god!" she grabbed the wall, her claws digging into the wall as Alex inserted his cock into her tight hole.

He pushed in, and with one sharp thrust, punched into her womb and just as quickly as he went in, he pulled back out, her pussy gripping his cock in an attempt to keep his appendage in her. But it was for naught as he pulled completely out before slamming back into her with nearly bruising speed. He continued to move his hips as she spread her legs, allowing him better access to the object of his desire. Alex grabbed Gia's hips and gave her small ass a firm slap, her ass meat jiggling enticingly, a red paw print in his wake. Gia squealed in pleasure as Alex continued to thrust into her. Eventually every time he bottomed out in her, he slapped her ass and quickly pulled back out. By this point, Gia was so overloaded that every slap and thrust sent her into one overlapping orgasm after another.

Gia pussy spasmed on his cock, her walls clenching on his dick. Their combined juices puddled on the floor as Alex's previous orgasms leaked from her pussy and ass due to the force of gravity. Alex's thrusts also granted her the additional pleasure of her very sensitive nipples rubbing against the wall. Which, was still being torn apart by Gia's claws as she dragged them down the wall. Gia was now screaming without shame at the top of her lungs into the heavens as Alex only continued to plow her raw cunt meat.

But alas, all good things must come to an end as they say. And Gia's tight twat proved to be too much for Alex's dick that was still ultra sensitive despite having cum three times already today. "Gia, cumming!" he said, managing to get a little more warning out.

"Out! Out! I want your cum!" she shouted shamelessly.

Alex kept thrusting and just as he felt his juice running up his shaft, he pulled out. Without the force of his thrusts to keep her fucked stupid self up, Gia collapsed onto her back on the floor, allowing Alex to shower her in his massive load. And shower her he did. Spray after spray of his thick cream shot onto Gia's tits, face, abdomen, and many other parts of her body. After nearly burying her in cum and still showing no signs of stopping, he came forward and grabbed her cum slick tits. Sandwiching his dick between the magnificent mammaries, he began to thrust his dick between them, yet another thing he'd never tried.

Gia leaned forward and caught his dick in her mouth and let him fuck both her tits and mouth at the same time as he came down her throat. And she swallowed almost every drop, something, she was proud to say she almost mastered. However, she couldn't get it all, and much spilled out of her mouth and onto her huge tits.

Once his orgasm had died down, almost a full minute later, he collapsed on top of Gia, moving slightly so that they were face to face on the floor. "Wow, three new things in one day? I think that makes record," Gia joked, giggling lightly, seemingly high on the scent and taste of cum.

All Alex could do was nod and let out a feeble, "I could get used to doing...new...things..." before falling asleep.

Gia giggled. "Maybe I overdid it?" she said lightly before cuddling up to Alex and falling asleep in his mane, her pregnant-with-twins looking belly pressed against him.

A/N Well there you have it. Thank you all so much for your support and a special shout-out to Salunatic for critiquing my works, and helping me bring you a better quality lemon. Now without further ado, I'm off. Leave your suggestions on what I should do next in the comment section below.

To fap, or not to fap? Lionstar, Out


End file.
